A Trip Through Time
by XxkindredsoulxX
Summary: Two years after the story ends, another unfolds. Bad summary mediocre story, gets better as chapters progress. My first fic so be nice! Spoilers in chapter 5
1. To love and to cherish

This is my first fic so NO FLAMES! This story revolves around Tohru and Kyo but there will be a few other parings in here too. I don't own fruits basket, I don't own the secret recipe for magic burritos either. On with the story!

A Trip Through Time: story of the cat and the onigirl

Chapter 1.A gift to remember

"Kyo kun, it's raining, do u want to go home?" A nineteen year old Tohru Honda asked her boyfriend of almost a year.

"Yeah whatever," he answered already fatigued from the rain.

Tohru looked up at the cat and smiled "Let's go."

As they walked, Kyo couldn't help but remember all of the good times, and the bad, he's had with Tohru over the years. (_flashback) "Wow Kyo kun! The view! It's beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed. _

_Kyo and Tohru went on a trip to the mountains where he trained for New Years Eve. He'd seen the fireworks once before and thought he should show Tohru._

"_I knew you'd love it, I know I do. Happy New Year Tohru kun."_

"_Happy New Year Kyo kun. Look! It's starting!" _

_**What a wonderful night **he thought **she's made me so happy** "I love you Tohru kun"_

"_Kyo kun, I love you too" _

_She embraced him and he turned into the orange cat; both his blessing and his curse._

"_No matter what, I still love you" _

_He sat down beside her and smiled (or however cat's smile) wishing this night would never end. (end flashback) _

"Wait... We need to see Yuki," he mumbled.

"O.K it's on the way and it'll be a good place to dry off," said Tohru

Yuki was living in one of the Sohma houses, it was given to him on hiseighteenth birthday. He is now in his third year of medical school, he is the next Sohma doctor (A/N: I wanted to specify what his job was, this was the first thing that popped into my head).

"SURPRISE!" cried The Sohmas cried

It was Hatori… "They're not here yet… Sorry I'm late by the way."

"OH! I'M SORRY I SHOULD'VE LOOKED OUTSIDE AND CHECKED WHO IT WAS I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!" Ritzu, (approximately) 23, yelled.

That's when the commotion started. Ritzu was screaming at the top of his lungs, which wasn't helping anything. Then Haru went black, provoking Yuki and when it seemed like everyone was going to kill each other, _they_ came.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tohru asked

"umm… surprise?" Momiji, eighteen, managed to say above the crowd

"Hi Momiji, how are you today?" Tohru asked.

"Fine"

"Now, Now aren't we forgetting what we're celebrating?" Shigure butted in.

"Happy birthday Tohru!" Everyone cheered

As the night went on the rain stopped and Kyo was back to his old self again. Andthe party went off without a hitch, but somehow something didn't seem right. Kyo kept staring at the clock, waiting for something, but what? "Kyo kun? Is everything ok?" Tohru asked

"Tohru… We've been dating for almost a year now, and we've been through a lot," Said Kyo.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes. And you know _I_ love _you..._Right?"

"Yes," he blushed. "Dammit! I've never been good at speeches"

"Kyo… Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine, the thing is… Will you marry me?"

Ha! Ha! Ha! Review or I won't finish the story!

I'll get to the reason why they didn't go out until they were nineteen and twenty in later chapters

Lata ;) (I always do this when I finish something)


	2. To Have and to Hold

Only two reviews! You guys are mean! I really need some feedback on this. Special thanks to UniqueWolfLover and manga girl for the ONLY reviews. This chapter has a bit of OOCness but I needed to fulfill my promise. I don't own fruits basket.

Chapter 2

Tears of Joy

"Tohru… Will you marry me?" Kyo asked.

Tohru was in shock, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. But when it happened she didn't know what to do. All she could do was blush a deep dark shade of red. For what seemed like hours Tohru's memories of her and Kyo flashed in front of her, all of the love and joy they shared. Like being caught in a current she was being swept away. She opened her mouth to speak and all that came out was, "Yes."

She looked around and saw everyone was clapping, including Uo and Hana. Hana had tears in her eyes. "Congratulations Tohru!" Uo called to her best friend.

**This… This feeling… it's wonderful. Every single second of it is wonderful **Kyo thought. As he slipped the engagement ring on her finger, the tears came. Tohru looked up and saw Kyo had tears in his eyes too; they kissed passionately, not caring about everyone who was watching them, the sense of happiness was too overpowering. Kyo wiped Tohru's tears off of her face. "Let's go home," he said.

&&&&&&&&&

Tohru took Kyo's hand and squeezed it "What a wonderful night," she said.

"Tiring is more like it Tohru kun," Kyo answered.

"Tell me about it," She yawned.

She looked at her wonderful ring again,she loved it and what it meant. That she would be with herKyokun forever.**If this is a dream don't wake me up, **She thought.

"Tohru kun we're here"

"Finally!" said Tohru

Kyo looked at the clock, it read 11:15 pm. "It's late, I'm goin to bed." He yawned as he spoke.

"Me too," Tohru answered.

They both got dressed and got into bed; Kyo dozed for a little while Tohru stayed awake. She held up the hand with the engagement ring on it, she stared at the small diamond protruding from the middle. **It's just a ring, how can it be so beautiful?** She thought. "Kyo kun, do you know how long I had been waiting for you to ask me that?" she asked.

"All I was waiting for was you to get rid of that damn rat," He answered.

She blinked. "H-how did you know I dated Yuki?"

"I saw you, you and that rat all the damn time. I only live a few blocks away from him."

"N-nobody was supposed to know… We knew what would of... what would of happened if Akito found out." Said Tohru hoarsely. **Argh I guess I'm sleepier than I thought. **

"It's alright, I won't tell. Akito has been at death's door for a while but he still has strength. We _all_ knew what would of happened if he knew."

"hn"

"Tohru? Tohru kun?"

"hn"

She flipped over, her eyes were closed and her mouth was half open. **She's asleep **he thought. Kyo turned to the clock, **midnight, I should be asleep too. **He closed his eyes and let the darkness overcome him.

Like I said a little OOC sorry! Please please PLEASE review this time! If this is too short tell me and I'll make the next chapters a lot longer. And because I'm moving, I will be unable to put up chapter 3 in a couple of weeks (and possably a new story too).

Lata ;)


	3. For Better or Worse

Welcome to the third installment of my story! Once again (if you read my notice) I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait on this. We were in the process of moving and then my cable modem got screwed up and I couldn't publish this. I am also in the process of writing an Inuyasha fic; it'll be up in a few days. Thanks for the reviews, and yes I am a lazy editor, sorry! I don't own furuba; I don't own anything for that matter.

Chapter 3

Wedding plans

In the past few weeks Kyo and Tohru's house had changed from peaceful to hectic and from hectic to catastrophic. "Where is that dress booklet? And we still need to do the invites! Argh!" said Tohru.

It was only three weeks after Kyo's proposal, but to Tohru it seemed like three months! Kyo put his hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "Tohru kun, you don't need to be so stressed, if the wedding isn't until June and it's not even April yet… you have a few more weeks before we really need to work on it," he said.

Tohru sighed, **he's right, but I really want everything to be perfect**. Tohru thought " I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I need to relax a little bit."

"I'll make you some tea," said Kyo.

&&two weeks later&&

It was eleven o'clock, Tohru rested on the couch while Kyo watched TV **Damn!** **it's eleven o'clock on a Saturday, and there's nothing on! **He thought

Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!Tohru awoke, "hnn, Kyo kun who is it?" She mumbled.

"I don't know yet, I haven't been able to get to the door" said Kyo.

He opened the door, "Hey Kyo! Where's the bride-to-be?" said a familiar face.

Still exhausted, Tohru sat up and smiled weakly at her best friend "Hey Uo chan," said Tohru.

"Uo and I have been thinking, would you like her and Hana to help you plan the wedding?" Kyo asked.

Her face lit up "yeah! That would be great! Thanks guys."

"Well let's get started!" said Uo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sky was a dark gray, it had just started drizzling. **It's** **just your average April shower** Tohru thought The girls were in a coffee shop (they took a few days off of work to plan the wedding) discussing more about the wedding. "I think we should get a bouquet of daffodils, just for something different," said Hana.

"Okay, But what about the cake? Kyo kun said dark chocolate but I want a white cake" said Tohru.

"Well then we'll just have to go to the bakery and see what we can do," Uo chimed in.

"Yes let's go then!" Tohru said.

"Ok," said Hana.

Kyo was driving home from work (he's an attorney), the rain had slicked up the roads quite a bit. There were ambulance sirens coming coming his way, **There must've been an accident, I'm not surprised… the road conditions are horrible today. **He thought . His cell phone rang "Hello this is Kyo Sohma," he said.

"Kyo there's been an accident! Tohru's in the hospital!" Uo screamed into his ear.

He put on the brakes and pulled over.And just sat there for what seemed like a lifetime"Is she ok?" he finally asked.

"I...Idon't know…she was unconscious when she went into the ambulance…You should come meet me here right away"

"Be right there." He made a u-turn into the other lane and drove to the hospital. A single tear slid down his cheek, and forced himself to prepare for the worst.

If you thought this was going to be all happiness and sunshine you were wrong… I'll have the next chappie up sometime around next week.

Lata ;)


	4. In Sickness and in Health

Hello people! I thank you both for the reviews of chapter 3. And about the review Kyo-13, it was supposed to say 'Interesting story! It's the plot is getting good. And thanks for the review! I'll r&r all your chapters if you do mine!' I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! It's a really long story on how that mess-up came about, so I'll tell you later. Anyway, check out my new story! Broken Wings and Fluffy Things, a solid gold romance story blah blah blah, go read it already! I don't own Furuba.

Chapter 4

In Sickness and in Health

"_Kyo there's been an accident! Tohru is in the hospital!"_

"_Is she ok?" _

"_I don't know…she was unconscious when she went into the ambulance…You should come meet me here right away" _

"_Be right there." _

He kept playing that scene in his head; no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away. His fiancé, his Tohru kun, could be dying and he wouldn't be there to say good- bye. What were the last words he said to her? Did she know he loved her? He tried to shake it off. The hospital was coming up; he turned into the parking lot and ran out of the car. **Please be ok, for the love of god… please be ok **he thought. Another tear, he ran into the building in a huff. It took him a long time to get to the reception desk, even though it was right in front of him. He finally found it, "Umm… my name is Sohma Kyo. My fiancé, Tohru ku- I mean, Honda Tohru was involved in the accident tonight… is she ok?" He said.

"Miss Matsuo, I'll take him," said a doctor.

"Yes, doctor Akira," said Matsuo.

He signaled for Kyo and they walked into the hallway. Past the critical care center, Kyo looked into every room he could. He sighed,** she's not here, that's a good sign… or a really bad sign.** He thought. They turned a corner and into an elevator, Akira pushed the button for the forth floor. The tension was taking its' toll on Kyo, he couldn't take it any longer "All right that's it! Look Doc… Where are you taking me! Where's Tohru! And why are you keeping things from me!" Kyo yelled.

Akira looked stupefied, and seemingly offended. Putting his hands up in self defense he calmly said "Mr. Sohma, normally someone who has seen the patient, in this case your fiancé, would tell you of their condition. I for one haven't seen her; I'm just taking you to her." He said.

"Oh…" said Kyo. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Because, I thought this would happen," he mumbled rolling his eyes.

Ding! The elevator doors opened and an older man stepped forward "Akira, this is Kyo right? I'll take him from here," he said.

**HaveI seen this man before?**he thought"Wait, how did you-" He motioned for Kyo and kept walking.

"Tohru has a concussion, and a severely broken leg, but she'll be fine," The mystery doctor said.

"Can I see her?" said Kyo fighting back another wave of tears.

The man said nothing; he motioned to a room and stopped in it's doorway. Kyo went in while the man stayed out. The rhythmic beep… beep… beep of the machine told him she was alive. Her right leg was held up in a sling, covered in bandages. Her once happy brown eyes were heavy and barely open. "Tohru?" said Kyo

Her eyes opened wider, she smiled weakly"Kyo kun… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for worrying you," said Tohru.

"No… No... Don't be, I…I'm sorry I made you wait for me."

Tohru motioned for Kyo, he walked to her side. He put his hand in hers' and kissed it. Tohru hugged him and grabbed the orange cat; "NOW WHADDYA-" Tohru put a finger to the cat's lips.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh…" she said as she ran her fingers through his orange fur.

Gently, Tohru put Kyo on her lap and they cried. For the pain they put each other through, for what could have happened, and for the miracle that they were both together again. "Don't ever leave me… Kyo kun don't ever leave me," Tohru sobbed.

"I won't ever leave you." said Kyo

They cried for each other until Tohru fell asleep. Kyo put his clothes back on and read the clock on the wall, it was eleven thirty. But even though it was so late, there was a lot of noise outside the room. "WHERE IS HONDA TOHRU? I NEED TO SEE TOHRU!" someone shouted.

Kyo gasped, **I know that voice.**He thought. "K-Kyo kun… what's happening?" said Tohru.

"Akito," he hissed.

Not much to say because I'm really tired, but I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update both stories this week. NO PROMISES! School is taking up a lot of my time; I can't balance this stuff at once right now. I'll talk to you guys next chapter!

Lata,

Tiffy ;) (Tiffy is mynickname)


	5. For Ritcher or Poorer

To my loyal readers and fans:

I know I have been late on this but here it is! The fifth installment of my (approximately) fourteen chapter story. Yes I know Akito's secret, so there's a spoiler here!

Chapter 5

For Richer or Poorer

_"hnn…Kyo kun what's going on?" said Tohru_

"_Akito"_

&&&&&

**Akito… Dammit! That bitch tracked us down! What're we gonna do?** Kyo thought. The commotion was coming closer. He heard the medicine carts being toppled over, and choking sounds coming from the hallway. WHERE IS HONDA TOHRU!" She called.

"S-S-She's in that room! Just leave the patents out of this!" a doctor called.

Kyo cursed under his breath, and for a moment, he thought Tohru did too. "Kyo kun… get outta here she only wants me," Tohru whispered.

"No Tohru kun, I have to keep you safe, you don't know what she'll do," He said.

The door swung open, revealing a smirking Akito Sohma and a herd of pale doctors and nurses. "Hello Kyo kun… I didn't expect you to be here this late," said Akito her face set in a mocking smirk.

"What do _you _want bitch," Kyo cursed.

"Now now little cat… you shouldn't talk to the head of your family like that –cough chough- as you can see –cough- I am still here, and no matter what, I am still your superior," said Akito, followed by another series of coughs.

She motioned for someone in the doorway, and the mystery doctor walked in. The man quickly gave her pills which made the coughing subside. "I'm sorry Kyo, _she_ dragged me into this," he said

s

"Shut up Hattori! If you want_ her_ to come back safely,"

"Just hold on Akito sama (little miss formal), what's wrong?" said Tohru

"You my little Tohru… You are the one thing wrong with this family!" Akito cried.

She revealed a small concealed dagger; the point of the dagger had been dipped in poison. Akito yelled and thrust the dagger into her heard.

"AUGH!" Tohru cried.

It took her a moment to clarify where she was. She was sitting in the hospital bed in a cold sweat, panting as the dream replayed steadily in her mind. She looked around the room and found the clock. **It's three in the morning… I guess I passed out from the stress** she thought. Tohru rubbed her forehead trying to stop the sweat from getting into her already weak eyes. She heard a faint sound was heard from the end of the bed. It was Kyo, as the orange cat sobbing faintly. "KYO! Kyo kun what happened? Why are you still here? Where's Akito? What did she do to you?" she cried gently shaking Kyo in her hands.

He opened his eyes slowly "Tohru… It's gone, it's all gone… I-I'm so sorry," said Kyo.

"Gone what's gone? Kyo what did she do to you?"

"All I could save is in that bag… The rest was… w-was destroyed in the fire. She-she burned it all of it."

Tohru gasped, and for once in her life she was angry at someone other than herself (she had a damn good reason to be angry though). **I thought there was good in all people until I met that woman. She… She's not human! **She was speechless; she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The days' events were like a dream to Tohru and Kyo. So much like a dream they became they're dreams. They both were plagued by more and more nightmares of their day through the remainder of the night.

There you have it folks! The next chapter of ATTT (a trip through time) is in progress

PS: I didn't upload my story last week because I had my b'day party on Saturday (happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Yaddah yaddah yaddah)

PSS: Like my story? Well how about Inuyasha? If you like either or both go read my other story! Please! I need some advice on it!

Lata ;)

Tiffy


	6. For ritcher or poorer part 2

Today I'm going to do something completely different, NOT SAY ANYTHING! Seriously… I spend way too much time on my little intro! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own furuba, or any Japanese goods I talk about in this story

Chapter 6

For Richer or Poorer part 2

The next few days were hard on Tohru and Kyo, dealing with the loss of their home was literally killing them. Tohru's body wasn't taking to the physical therapy very well. Her leg was so badly broken it hurt to even twitch; she winced every time someone tried to bend her knee. But she stayed strong.

It was the secret she kept from Akito that got her into trouble. She and Yuki's secret romance seemed to be the worst mistake she could've made. Or was it? Tohru pondered and pondered about everything since the fire. The biggest question was why? Why would someone do that? And why did Akito dislike her so much? She looked at the large bag in the corner of the room. She hadn't looked in it, something was blocking her. "Umm... Miss Honda, dinner's here, and you have a visitor," said a nurse.

She sighed, "Just put it on the bed and send them in."

The nurse did as she said and walked off, "Hi Tohru kun, can I join you for lunch?" her visitor asked.

"Any time Kyo kun," said Tohru.

Kyo gave her a ramune (soda) and a box of pocky (like chocolate covered pretzels, REALLY good) "From the snack machine," said Kyo.

"Thanks Kyo kun,"

Kyo looked at the charred bag and sighed, it hadn't moved an inch since he brought it to his fiancé "Aren't you going to see what's in it?" he asked.

"Please Kyo, can't you tell me?"

"Tohru, do you know how smoky a burning house is? I couldn't see a thing when I gathered that stuff up."

_flashback _

"_You live your lives peacefully…and yet you don't realize how much you hurt me." Said Akito_

"_Excuse me?" Kyo said._

"_Secrets are uncalled for, and can't be tolerated in this family." Akito smirked, "Your fiancé's secret is something I don't like." _

…_**shit does she know? But how?** Kyo thought "They were young, and _seemingly _in love, what is there to be angry about?"_

"_I am not angry at their love baka neko, but I am not one of those people who like to be uninformed, -wheeze- anything you do out of my knowledge is illegal! And you will be severely punished if you do this –cough-." The coughing had begun again, "Come Hattori! And Kyo –cough-, watch the news tonight, if you still can."_

_Nervous, Kyo walked home, still thinking about what happened between Akito and them. He barely found the strength to relax in bed; **it's just so empty here without Tohru** he thought. He managed to doze for a while before the smoke detectors woke him up again. Kyo shot up "Oh my god! She went through with it!" he said aloud. _

_**The fire must have started in the basement; I can barely see any smoke **he thought. Kyo feared for his life, but there were some things in this house Tohru or himself couldn't live without. Without thinking he grabbed a large garbage bag out of the kitchen. The smoke stung his eyes, it felt like his face was catching fire too (has this ever happened to you? It hurts) back up the stares he went, he coughed and put his hand over his eyes; he went into dresser drawers, grabbed photo albums, and snatched his wallet from flames starting to inch up the dresser. It burned his finger.He began coughing again as he ran out the door with the heavy bag; the medics had just arrived on the scene. "We got one over here!" one said._

_Kyo was weak, the medics lead him to an ambulance where they treated his burn and gave him oxygen. "We need to take you to the hospital," it said._

"_Yes… The hospital," Kyo said in a daze. "Take that with you." He pointed to the garbage bag. _

"_Yes sir"_

_end flashback_

"And that's how I got back here with everything," said Kyo, "The wanted to keep me overnight to make sure I was okay, but I snuck out to see you."

Tohru was overwhelmed with emotion; anger, grief, gratefulness and even a little happiness. "Let's see what's inside… That bag now," said Tohru as hot tears began falling.

"Don't cry Tohru kun, everything's gonna be all right," said Kyo.

He cradled his fiancé, slowly rocking her whispering the same words into her ear, _"everything's gonna be all right."_

_end of chapter_

Okay, I've got writer's block; anybody got ideas for the next chappie? Review and/or IM me with ideas. My AIM screen name is in my profile

Lata,

Tiffy ;P (You'll see that more often when I publish my book).


	7. For Richer or Poorer part 3

Hello again! Here's part seven karea wheeler-chan, and all of other people who reviewed (Karea wheeler-chan reviewed twice in chapter six I might add. Thanks!). This is the last part of 'In Sickness and in Health,' I only did a three part chapter because I'm running out of title ideas xP. .

Chapter seven

In For Richer or Poorer part 3

"Kyo-kun! You found them? _All_ of them?" said an ecstatic Tohru.

"Heh, yeah. I think," said Kyo admiring his fiancé's smile, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

Tohru was flipping through all of the photo albums Kyo had salvaged from their former house. Laughing and smiling for the first time since the accident. They were happy again; Tohru's leg was healing, and Shigure and Momiji set up a fund to get them back on track. Everybody donated! There was enough money for the hospital bills, wedding and to rebuild the house. And while they rebuilt, Kyo was staying at Shigure's place. There wasn't a lot left for their honeymoon, but it was a start. But they could never rebuild the memories left in that house. Unfortunately Kyo couldn't save some of the things that were in the house, some little things and some big. It was okay, right? As long as they were together it was going to be okay. "Look farther down Tohru-kun," said Kyo.

She nodded, and pulled out some random things; their wallets, a gold heart-shaped pendant Kyo gave Tohru on her birthday, clothes, precious things, but not as special as what was to come, "Well what is it?" Tohru asked.

"It might be on the bottom, hope it's not_ too_ broken."

So she dug deeper, pulling out a couple more outfits and tools; oblivious to the fact that she couldn't live without this. Her eyes widened. The frame might've been broken but Tohru couldn't have been happier. "Ohm gosh Kyo! You found Mom's picture! The one from the living room!"

"Uh huh, sorry about the frame though. I know how much that picture of Kyoko means to you."

She laughed and flopped down on the hospital bed. The one she'd been in for what seemed like a lifetime, even though it had only been three days. She motioned for Kyo to sit on the bed with her, "Wanna know a secret?" she asked.

"Secret?" said Kyo.

"Uo chan found us an apartment!" she said "It's got two bedrooms and it's not too far from the Sohma houses, so we'll still get to see everybody!"

Kyo hated when people did things for him. He thought he could just take care of himself, without any problems. But he swallowed his pride; they _really_ needed a place to stay besides Shigure's house. "That's- That's _great!_" he said. His face fell, "But… Akito."

"We'll find a way to stay out of her hair, trust me."

Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and squeezed it tenderly, the way she did many years ago. "_And_ the doctors say I can go home in a couple of days! But I still need the physical therapy."

Kyo said nothing, just smiled at his fiancé. And she knew how happy he was, she could see it in his eyes. Still holding hands they kissed passionately, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Their lives, their hopes, and their dreams had been shattered into little tiny pieces. And yet, they were beginning to be put back together little by little. It seemed like everything was beginning to fit together again.

**…Later…**

"Ugh! Stop! It won't move any farther!"

"Ms. Honda, we have to force it a little, or it won't get any better!"

"But it _really_ hurts, this _can't_ be helping anything!"

After a few weeks of physical therapy, Tohru's leg hadn't improved all that much. The muscles still wouldn't move all that much on their own; and it hurt to force them. The doctors thought that they were sore, so her therapies were mostly in a pool. Tohru was released from the hospital, but she was confined to a wheelchair until her leg could take more weight.

"I can use the chair on my own Kyo-kun; you don't have to help me," said Tohru.

"It's okay; you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I really don't like being in this thing. I just hope I don't have to be in it when we have the wedding."

"Don't worry Tohru-kun, the therapists said even though you're improving slower than normal, your leg will be fully healed in about two months, and if not, we'll just put it off for a couple of weeks. Now just forget about it and let's go home."

Tohru nodded slightly and looked across the street; the sidewalks were filled with couples walking hand in hand. Just carefree people in love; no cares, problems, or worries at all.Unlike her relationship with Kyo-kun, they were a young happy couple with so many problems, so many people who didn't want them wed. **Sometimes I feel like the unluckiest person in the world, but when I look at Kyo, I feel so much better. He means so much to me. Why can't Akito understand that?** She thought. "Okay Tohru-kun, we're here. This is it," said Kyo.

"Our new home," said Tohru.

Kyo wheeled Tohru into the apartment, "Thank god it's on the ground floor," he said.

The inside was beautiful, Tohru took a breath. "It looks just like our house!"

"I know; it's weird isn't it?"

"mhm…" Tohru grinned.

"So this is it…" said Kyo, "This is where we start our new life."

And that's all she wrote for now, I'll be back within a week. Only 13 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT (I don't count weekends)! So don't worry, I won't be putting this off for a while.

Lata,

-Tiff ;P


End file.
